Marriage Contract
by wonwoops
Summary: [CH 5 UP!] Di kisah ini, pernikahan bukanlah akhir bahagianya, melainkan awal penderitaannya. / Meanie with slight WonHui. Marriage life. Reviews?
1. Chapter 1

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

 **Cast :**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui

others

 **Summary :**

Di kisah ini, pernikahan bukanlah akhir bahagianya, melainkan awal dari penderitaannya.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Bunyi sirene ambulans seperti merobek gendang telinganya. Bau anyir darah menusuk indra penciumannya. Mingyu hanya bisa menatap nanar saat ibunya dibawa oleh beberapa orang asing ke dalam ambulans.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, ia hanya bisa terdiam melihat dokter yang menatapnya sedih.

 _Jangan tatap aku seperti itu, dok. Katakan bahwa eomma baik-baik saja._

 _Maaf, tuan. Tapi nyonya Kim terserang penyakit tumor otak stadium 4 dan umurnya hanya sekitar 6 bulan lagi._

Dan saat itu, Mingyu merasa ingin mengubur dirinya sendiri.

* * *

" _Eomma tidak butuh semua perawatan ini, Mingyu. Eomma tidak butuh semua alat-alat ini untuk menjaga eomma agar terus bernafas. Eomma hanya ingin melihat anak eomma bahagia. Bahagia diatas altar. Eomma mohon, Mingyu."_

Dan permohonan terakhir ibunya ini membuatnya semakin ingin mengubur diri. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga ia harus mengabulkan permohonan _eomma_ nya. Walaupun mustahil kalau ia akan bahagia diatas altar kelak, tapi setidaknya _eomma_ nya bahagia telah melihat anak semata wayangnya menikah.

"Baiklah, eomma. Aku akan menikah bulan depan. Sementara itu, _eomma_ berjuang untuk tetap sehat, janji?"

" _Tapi eomma ingin… kau menikah bersama Wonwoo."_

Glek. Permintaannya tentang menikah tentu akan dikabulkan oleh Mingyu. Tapi menikah dengan Jeon Wonwoo—? Ingin melihat Mingyu bahagia apanya!

Jeon Wonwoo, anak tetangga sebelah yang juga merupakan anak dari sahabat _eomma_ Mingyu sejak SMP. Keduanya sangat bersahabat, tapi anak mereka merupakan antonim dari definisi 'bersahabat'. Mingyu dan Wonwoo hampir tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, mereka memang selalu bersama sejak lahir, tapi mungkin terakhir kali mereka benar-benar berbicara adalah saat mereka masih SMA dulu.

Entah apa yang membuat mereka begitu, tapi Mingyu merasa Wonwoo— membencinya? Entah apa, tapi setiap mata mereka bertemu, tatapannya selalu dingin dan menusuk. Seakan memberi sekat yang sangat tebal dan sulit untuk diruntuhkan. Mengobrol dengannya saja ia tidak berani mencoba, apalagi mengajaknya menikah.

Namun apa daya. Ibunya lebih penting daripada masa depannya, masa lalunya, egonya, dan terserah apapun itu. Yang penting sekarang adalah permohonan ibunya terpenuhi, Mingyu tidak peduli dengan hal lain.

* * *

"Jun, maaf. _Eomma_ Kim masuk rumah sakit, aku harus segera kesana." ucap Wonwoo dengan nada khawatir yang sangat ketara, ia buru-buru bangun dari kasur.

"Wonwoo-ya, kuantar." tawaran Jun langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Wonwoo, senyuman kecil terpatri dibibirnya.

"Setelah ini kau ada _meeting,_ kan? Aku bisa naik taksi, kok." ia meletakkan telapak tangannya di rambut coklat Jun, lalu wajahnya mendekat untuk memberi kecupan ringan pada pucuk kepala sang kekasih.

"Kalau begitu, pulangnya kujemput. Hati-hati dijalan, _ja_ _giya."_ ucap si _namja_ berkewarganegaraan China itu sembari melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arah kekasihnya sebelum ia menghilang dari balik daun pintu.

* * *

Mingyu menutup pintu ruangan ibunya dengan pelan, tentu tidak ingin mengganggu tidur _eomma_ kesayangannya itu. Saat ia berjalan keluar dari rumah sakit, matanya berpapasan dengan kedua obsidian milik Wonwoo.

"Hyung?" mata Mingyu terbelalak melihat kehadiran Wonwoo, walaupun tidak mengherankan mengingat Wonwoo sangat dekat dengan _eomma_ nya dulu.

Wonwoo, disisi lain hanya memutarkan bola matanya dan terus berjalan melewati Mingyu.

"Hyung, tolong dengarkan aku dulu!" teriak Mingyu, suaranya tentu tidak terlalu keras. Wonwoo menghentikan langkahnya dan seperti biasa, ia hanya menengokkan kepalanya dan menatapnya dari sudut matanya.

"Tolong... Menikahlah denganku."

"Aku tahu kau gila, Kim Mingyu. Tapi, sekarang ini ibumu lebih penting daripada pembicaraan bodoh ini." baru saja Wonwoo ingin kembali melangkah, tangannya malah digenggam erat oleh Mingyu.

"Aku tahu ini gila, bahkan sekarang tidak ada yang waras lagi di dalam hidupku. Dengar, hyung. _Eomma_ divonis mengidap tumor otak stadium 4 dan hidupnya… tinggal 6 bulan. _Eomma_ ingin melihatku menikah sebelum ia… kau tahu. Ugh, dan ia memintaku untuk menikah denganmu."

"Apa?" saking terkejutnya dengan semua pemberitahuan yang datang menghujamnya secara bertubi-tubi, Wonwoo tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. _Eomma_ Kim yang umurnya tinggal 6 bulan lagi dan permintaannya untuk menikahi Kim Mingyu? Oh Tuhan, mengapa Wonwoo ikut terlibat dalam cobaan hidup Kim?

"Kau bercanda, kan? _Eomma_ ku bisa menangis berdarah kalau tahu ini… Astaga, kau tidak bercanda." Wonwoo mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri. Apakah _eomma_ Jeon sudah tahu berita ini? _Eomma_ Jeon sangat menyayangi _Eomma_ Kim sejak mereka SMP, tidak terbayang bagaimana terpukulnya _eomma_ nya itu kalau tahu hal ini.

Dan pastinya beliau akan menuruti semua permintaan sahabatnya itu demi kebahagiaannya di akhir waktunya.

"Mingyu… Kau tahu kan aku punya Jun? Aku sangat mencintai Jun, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan kebahagiaanku begitu saja."

"Hyung, kumohon… Hanya untuk 6 bulan. Aku janji akan menceraikanmu setelah 6 bulan itu, kumohon, aku ingin membahagiakan _eomma."_ Mingyu menatap mata Wonwoo dalam, seakan menyampaikan permohonannya lewat tatapan yang ia berikan.

Setelah ditatap seperti itu, Wonwoo malah menutup kedua matanya. Kepalanya terasa berputar, menari-nari dengan tidak elegan. Ia sangat bimbang. Pernikahan bukanlah hal sesepele itu. Mereka akan berjanji untuk selalu bersama hingga maut memisahkan, dan Wonwoo tidak suka mengingkar janji.

Tapi, apakah Wonwoo mempunyai pilihan disini? Nyatanya, tidak. Walaupun tidak dipaksa oleh Mingyu seperti ini, pasti ia akan dipaksa oleh ibunya sendiri, atau ibunya yang malah akan nekat mengancamnya berbagai macam hal hingga ia mau menuruti permintaan itu.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menikah denganmu selama 6 bulan itu. Dengan beberapa syarat."

"Kalau uang, katakan saja nominalnya."

"Bajingan. Aku tidak bukan pendamping bayaran! Jaga mulutmu, Kim. Aku hanya ingin dua hal. Pertama, aku akan tetap berhubungan dengan Jun, dan kedua, ceraikan aku setelah 6 bulan, _apapun_ yang terjadi."

Mingyu meneguk ludahnya. Apakah ini pilihan yang benar? Menikahi seseorang yang sama sekali tidak kau cintai— atau seseorang yang mungkin membencimu, yang juga tetap ingin berhubungan dengan kekasihnya?

Tapi untuk sekarang Mingyu tidak peduli. Yang penting _eomma_ nya bisa melihat dia dan Wonwoo saling bertukar janji diatas altar nanti.

"Asalkan kau janji _eomma_ tidak akan tahu kalau kau masih berpacaran dengan Jun, _deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

 ** _TBC_**

* * *

 _- **author's note!** -_

 _helloooooo. saya sebenernya mau bikin ini sebagai debut saya jadi author ffn (?) tapi sepertinya bakal cape karena terlalu panjang, jadinya saya bikin Tutor Jeon dulu deh baru ini._

 _plotnya emang mainstream sih tentang perjodohan tapi spoiler! kali ini yang suka duluan itu Mingyu dan disini Mingyu yang bakal sering tersakiti grgr Wonwoo. rasain dah abisnya kmrn bikin teteh nunu sakit ati sih di cerita sebelah._

 _btw yang minta sequel Tutor Jeon nanti ya saya publishnya, saya banyak alternate endingnya dan bingung mau publish yg mana jadi saya mikir" dulu hehe._

 _last, tolong kasih reviewnya ya~ thanku!_


	2. Chapter 2

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

 **Cast :**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui

others

 **Summary :**

Di kisah ini, pernikahan bukanlah akhir bahagianya, melainkan awal dari penderitaannya.

* * *

"Asalkan kau janji _eomma_ tidak akan tahu kalau kau masih berpacaran dengan Jun, _deal?"_

 _"Deal."_

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

" _Ahjumma_ … _Ahjumma kenapa bisa seperti ini.."_ setelah Wonwoo masuk ke dalam ruangan _eomma_ Mingyu, ia langsung memeluk wanita paruh baya yang tertidur lemas diatas ranjang. Senyum lemah terlukis di wajahnya namun beliau senang dapat melihat _calon menantu_ nya itu.

"Wonwoo-ya, sayang.. Mulai sekarang panggil _eomma_ jangan _ahjumma_ lagi. _Eomma_ ingin Wonwoo menjaga anak _eomma_ walaupun _eomma_ sudah tidak bersama kalian lagi." tangan _eomma_ Mingyu mengusap pipi Wonwoo pelan, seakan tidak ingin _namja_ manis di hadapannya ini menunjukkan ekspresi sedih karenanya.

Mendengar permintaan _calon mertua_ nya itu, Wonwoo memilih untuk bungkam. Ia tidak bisa menjanjikan hal itu. Karena walaupun ia bersedia menikah dengan Mingyu demi _eomma_ nya, pada akhirnya juga mereka akan berpisah dan Wonwoo akan kembali bersama Jun.

* * *

"Apa? Wonwoo, tidak. Aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasihmu kalau kau tetap akan menikah dengan Mingyu. Dan aku tidak ingin kau menikah dengannya."

Penolakan dari Jun memang sudah Wonwoo duga akan terjadi saat ia menjelaskan semuanya, Wonwoo langsung menggenggam kedua tangan kekasihnya. Wonwoo juga tidak mau menikahi Mingyu dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jun yang sudah jalan selama 7 tahun dengan penuh perjuangan itu. Apalagi, selama ini hanya Jun yang selalu ada untuknya terutama di saat dimana Wonwoo merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berarti lagi.

Wonwoo sama sekali tidak mempunyai pemikiran untuk menikah dengan orang lain selain Jun-nya itu. Tapi, ternyata hidup tidak berjalan semudah yang ia inginkan.

"Jun... Tolonglah. _Eomma_ Mingyu itu sudah seperti _eomma_ ku sendiri, aku sangat menyayanginya. Beliau yang mengurusku dari kecil saat _eomma_ ku sendiri sibuk bekerja." Wonwoo menghela napasnya dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya dengan pelan.

"Kumohon, hanya 6 bulan dan aku janji akan kembali padamu. Sementara itu, tolong tunggu aku."

Jun tidak habis pikir dengan kekasihnya ini, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk menyetujui. Toh hanya 6 bulan. Hubungannya selama 7 tahun saja tidak retak sedikitpun.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan berbuat macam-macam dengannya."

Wonwoo terkekeh, "Janji."

* * *

Sudah 3 minggu berlalu dan akhirnya hari pernikahan yang dinanti-nanti oleh _eomma_ Mingyu pun tiba. Baik Mingyu maupun Wonwoo selama 3 minggu itu bahkan tidak pernah bertemu untuk sekedar merundingkan persiapan pernikahan mereka, karena segala persiapan telah disiapkan oleh _wedding organizer_ pilihan Mingyu, tentu tanpa sepengetahuan _eomma_ Mingyu karena beliau ingin pernikahannya murni mereka berdua yang mengurus. Tapi, nyatanya Mingyu terlalu sibuk bekerja dan Wonwoo tidak peduli dengan persiapan pernikahannya.

Akhirnya mereka berdua setuju untuk menggunakan _wedding organizer_ , sebenarnya Mingyu yang mengusulkan dan Wonwoo terserah-terserah saja.

Tamu undangan pun mayoritas hanya dari keluarga Mingyu, keluarga Wonwoo, dan beberapa kerabat yang dekat dengan mereka. Pernikahan yang cukup tertutup tapi tetap megah.

 _Appa_ Mingyu beserta _eomma_ Mingyu yang duduk diatas kursi roda menitikkan air matanya melihat anak semata wayangnya berdiri diatas altar bersanding dengan calon istrinya. Begitu pula dengan _appa_ dan _eomma_ Wonwoo, walaupun kemarin mereka dikejutkan oleh Wonwoo yang memberitahukan bahwa ia memutuskan hubungannya dengan Jun dan rela menikahi Mingyu. Padahal _eomma_ nya sendiri was-was jika Wonwoo tidak mau menikah dengan Mingyu dan telah mempersiapkan segala ancaman untuk anak sulungnya itu.

Setelah Wonwoo tiba diatas altar, matanya bertemu dengan Mingyu. Tatapannya kosong dan hampa, disisi lain, terbesit perasaan bersalah di benak Mingyu karena telah merebut pernikahan _idealis_ dalam kehidupan Wonwoo. Wonwoo menunduk, berharap acara ini cepat selesai, namun, ia merasa tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam oleh seseorang— yang tak lain adalah Mingyu.

"Maaf, hyung. Terima kasih." bisik Mingyu lirih. Wonwoo mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat wajah Mingyu. Wajah yang melukiskan kesedihan yang rumit menurutnya.

"Apakah kau, Kim Mingyu, bersedia menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagai istrimu, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

"Saya, Kim Mingyu bersedia menerima Jeon Wonwoo sebagai istri saya, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kami."

"Apakah kau, Jeon Wonwoo, bersedia menerima Kim Mingyu sebagai suamimu, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kalian?"

Wonwoo menutup kedua matanya rapat-rapat, lalu ia hembuskan nafas yang tidak ia sadari telah ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Saya bersedia menerima Kim Mingyu sebagai suami saya, dari saat ini hingga seterusnya, dalam keadaan baik maupun buruk, kaya maupun miskin, sehat maupun sakit, hingga maut memisahkan kami."

"Dengan ini, saya menyatakan kalian berdua sebagai sepasang suami-istri. Apa yang telah dipersatukan Tuhan tidak dapat diceraikan manusia."

Mingyu menatap Wonwoo cemas, khawatir jikalau Wonwoo tiba-tiba menamparnya kalau ia menciumnya. Tapi, mau tidak mau mereka harus ciuman karena kedua orang tua mereka dan seluruh tamu undangan tengah memerhatikan mereka.

Namun tidak ia sangka, Wonwoo malah menganggukkan kepalanya seakan memberitahunya bahwa ia tidak apa-apa, Mingyu pun langsung mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Wonwoo pelan.

"Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya kau bisa menyentuhku, Kim. Ingat itu." ucap Wonwoo saat Mingyu melepaskan tautan bibirnya pada kening Wonwoo. Mingyu hanya tersenyum kecil.

Setelah pesta pernikahan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo akhirnya pulang ke apartemen yang menjadi hadiah pernikahan dari kedua orang tua mereka. Mingyu langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya, saat keluar dari kamar mandi, ia melihat Wonwoo telah berganti pakaian, tetapi bukan dengan baju tidur.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Mingyu pelan, sembari mengeringkan rambutnya sendiri dengan handuk.

Tanpa menatap sang suami, Wonwoo beranjak ke arah pintu depan untuk memakai sepatunya.

"Bukan urusanmu." balasnya singkat dan terkesan dingin.

"Hyung. Kau ini istriku— setidaknya orang-orang diluar sana mengira kalau kau istriku. Apa kata mereka kalau melihatmu keluar di malam pertama pernikahan?"

"Aku mau menginap di rumah Jun."

"Hyung! Kalau _eomma_ tahu kau menginap di rumah Jun-hyung sesaat setelah pernikahan kita, keadaan _eomma_ bisa memburuk!" Mingyu langsung naik pitam saat mendengar alasan mengapa Wonwoo ingin pergi. Ia memang sudah janji untuk membiarkan Wonwoo berhubungan dengan Jun, tapi tidak benar-benar sesaat setelah pesta pernikahan mereka!

"Setidaknya malam ini disinilah dulu. Aku akan tidur di ruang tengah, hyung tidurlah di kamar. Besok pagi baru akan kuizinkan keluar." pinta Mingyu sambil menarik lengan Wonwoo kembali ke kamar. Wonwoo, yang lengannya ditarik, langsung menepis genggaman Mingyu.

"Aku tidak butuh izin darimu."

Setelah mendecih kecil, Wonwoo berlalu ke dalam kamar dan membanting pintu dengan kesal. Mingyu hanya bisa menghela napas sambil merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa, kepalanya tidak berhenti berdenyut sejak pesta pernikahan berakhir. Akhirnya, Mingyu pun memilih untuk memejamkan mata dan membiarkan dirinya jatuh tertidur.

* * *

Mingyu merasa ada kehangatan di sekitar tubuhnya saat ia bangun dari tidurnya. Matanya mengerjap pelan saat melihat selimut telah melilit ditubuhnya. Seingat Mingyu, tadi malam ia hanya ditemani dengan bantal sofa dan keripik kentang yang ia ambil dari dapur saja. Lalu, darimana selimut ini—

Ah. Mau bilang mungkin dari Wonwoo pun Mingyu sangat ragu. Wonwoo tidak mungkin peduli pada Mingyu, walaupun Mingyu sedang diambang kematian karena kedinginan pun ia takkan diberikan selimut seperti ini.

Tapi, yang berada di apartemen ini kan hanya Mingyu dan Wonwoo? Tak ada lagi yang tahu kode pin mereka, tak terkecuali orang tua mereka sendiri.

Ah, lagipula kenapa ia sangat memikirkan hal itu? Yang penting tadi malam ia tidak mati kedinginan, terima kasih atas pengirim selimut ini.

Mingyu beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7, masih ada waktu sampai jam masuk kerjanya tiba. Saat berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, Mingyu mengintip ke arah kamar tidur, kosong dan gelap. Wonwoo pasti sudah pergi sejak subuh tadi.

Mingyu menghela napas. Wonwoo pasti membencinya. Maksudnya— Wonwoo memang sudah membencinya, dan pernikahan ini akan semakin membuat Wonwoo membencinya. Mingyu hanya bisa berharap Wonwoo bisa menjaga rahasia dan bisa diajak berkompromi saat menghadapi orang tua mereka nanti.

"Jadi, bagaimana kabar suamimu, Wonwoo?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Wonwoo tidak segan-segan mencubit perut kekasihnya— mantan— selingkuhan? Jun, yang dicubit hanya bisa meringis kesakitan namun terkekeh kemudian.

"Aku sudah bilang aku tidak suka membicarakan hal itu." Wonwoo kembali menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu Jun sambil menarik selimut. Sejak Wonwoo datang ke apartemen Jun tadi pagi memang mereka hanya menghabiskan waktu menonton TV di sofa ruang tengah.

Jun masih saja terkekeh, ia memang keberatan dengan keadaan mereka sekarang, dan sebenarnya ia tadi bersifat sarkastik, tapi dia sendiri yang merasa sakit karena pengalaman pernikahan kekasihnya ini tidak ia lalui bersamanya. Meskipun demikian, Jun bersumpah ia akan tetap setia menunggunya hingga kelak.

"Wonwoo-ya," Jun meraih tangan kekasihnya yang tengah mencari kehangatan dalam pelukannya, baru saja ia ingin bersuara, _handphone_ Wonwoo yang tergeletak diatas meja membuat kata-katanya terhenti.

Wonwoo bangkit dengan malas untuk mengambil _handphone_ nya yang berdering. Nomor tidak dikenal— ia menyerngit.

" _Yeoboseyo_?"

Sial. Itu suara Kim Mingyu. Dengan ragu-ragu ia menatap Jun, Jun yang merasa ditatap hanya mengangkat bahunya.

" _Hyung, maaf kalau aku mengganggu acaramu dengan Jun-hyung, tapi, bisa temui aku sebentar? Setengah jam lagi eomma mau datang ke apartemen dan aku tidak bisa menghadap eomma sendirian."_

Wonwoo memutar bola matanya. Kenapa harus pagi-pagi seperti ini juga? Wonwoo baru saja tiba di apartemen Jun.

"Iya, iya, berisik." balas Wonwoo dengan kesal sebelum memutuskan sambungan. Ia langsung beranjak dari sofa setelah mengecup bibir Jun singkat.

"Aku harus pulang sebentar, nanti malam aku kesini lagi, ya?" sebenarnya itu bukan pertanyaan, lebih ke pernyataan. Dan Wonwoo tidak butuh menunggu Jun untuk memberikan jawabannya karena ia sudah tahu Jun akan mengiyakan.

"Bertemu ibu mertua? Senangnya. Hati-hati, Wonwoo-ya." lalu Jun pun menerima timpukan bantal yang dilempar oleh Wonwoo.

* * *

" _Eomma, appa,_ selamat datang!" Mingyu dan Wonwoo langsung memeluk kedua orang tua mereka. Sebenarnya Wonwoo tadi sempat mengira yang datang hanya _eomma-appa_ Mingyu, _eomma-appa_ Wonwoo sendiri juga datang berkunjung.

"Aduh, anak _eomma~_ Tadi malam pasti kalian bersenang-senang, ya." _eomma_ Wonwoo yang bersuara langsung mendapat sikutan oleh suaminya.

"Mingyu tidak kasar padamu kan, Wonwoo? Kalau Mingyu main kasar, bilang saja ke _appa._ Nanti _appa_ bogem." sekarang yang bersuara adalah _appa_ Mingyu dengan khas bercandanya.

"Mingyu baik kok ke Wonwoo, _appa._ Tapi kalau _appa_ mau bogem juga bogem saja." balasan dari Wonwoo ini mengundang tawa bagi semua orang kecuali Mingyu tentu saja. Padahal Wonwoo tulus meminta _appa_ nya untuk membogem Mingyu.

"Tapi kok kalian jauh-jauhan seperti itu, sih? Sedang bertengkar?" tanya _eomma_ Mingyu yang melihat anak dan menantunya duduk saling berjauhan. Mingyu yang menyadari hal itu langsung menarik Wonwoo dan melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Mingyu.

"Hyu— Wonwoo masih malu dekat-dekat dengan Mingyu, _eomma._ Maklum pengantin baru." Mingyu yang sebenarnya keringat dingin itu mengusahakan diri untuk berakting seprofessional mungkin. Berharap agar Wonwoo tidak membantingnya nanti.

"Apa, sih." Wonwoo mencubit lengan Mingyu agar menjauh darinya, tapi dengan lagak manja agar tidak mengundang kecurigaan dari orang tuanya. Walaupun berakting, cubitan yang diberikan kepada Mingyu sakitnya bukan main. Mingyu menahan diri untuk tidak mengerang kesakitan.

"Oh iya. Sebenarnya kami kesini ingin bilang kalau nanti malam kita semua akan makan malam bersama. Jadi kalian harus datang jam 8 nanti." _appa_ Wonwoo mulai berbicara, dan Wonwoo langsung membesarkan matanya.

 _Sial, padahal aku sudah janji pada Jun._

Ia langsung menatap Mingyu berharap Mingyu menolaknya mungkin dengan alasan ada _meeting_ atau apa, tapi harapannya pupus mengingat Mingyu akan melakukan apa saja asal _eomma_ nya bahagia.

Terbukti saat Mingyu tanpa persetujuan Wonwoo langsung saja mengiyakan ajakan orang tua mereka.

Wonwoo mengerang dalam hati. Ia hanya berharap Jun tidak akan marah padanya malam ini.

* * *

 **TBC**

* * *

\- **author's note!** -

 _hai. ini dia chap kedua. maaf lama, soalnya saya baru dapet anugerah. hehe. btw yang mau nebak-nebak ini ceritanya bakal gimana silahkan post aja sekalian review~ saya seneng kalo bisa tau pemikiran-pemikiran readers ttg cerita yang saya buat hehe_

 _saya sebenernya shipper wonhui lho. sebenernya saya ship wonwoo sama siapa aja sih tapi wonhui itu bagaikan meanie wrecker saya (?) akhir akhir ini juga saya terkontaminasi sama soonwoo tapi saya tetep soonhoon kok nyehehe btw hari ini saya bakal double update, jadi sabar ya  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

 **Cast :**

Kim Mingyu

Jeon Wonwoo

Wen Junhui

others

 **Summary :**

Di kisah ini, pernikahan bukanlah akhir bahagianya, melainkan awal penderitaannya.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Setelah mengantarkan orang tua mereka ke depan pintu apartemen, Wonwoo dan Mingyu kembali ke dalam apartemen mereka. Wonwoo langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tengah sementara Mingyu langsung membereskan cangkir-cangkir teh dan piring-piring yang tadi dihidangkan kepada orang tua mereka. Wonwoo sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya dan Mingyu tahu ia sedang menghubungi Jun, sebab itu dia tidak berani mencoba untuk meminta bantuan Wonwoo membereskan meja ruang tengah.

"Thanks, Junnie. Nanti kutelepon lagi, ya."

Suara Wonwoo terdengar lembut dan lemah sekali di telinga Mingyu saat ia mengakhiri telepon dengan kekasihnya. Entah makhluk apa yang telah merasuki diri Mingyu, ia sempat berpikir bahwa ia juga ingin Wonwoo bersikap selembut itu padanya.

"Wonwoo." yang dipanggil langsung menoleh ke arah Mingyu, ia langsung terkesiap. "..Hyung." lanjutnya dengan sedikit ragu-ragu.

Kenapa Mingyu tiba-tiba ingin memanggil namanya, ya?

"Tolong bersihkan meja disitu." tambahnya dengan cepat sambil berlalu ke arah dapur beralasan untuk mencuci piring.

* * *

Sekitar sepuluh menit sebelum jam delapan, Mingyu dan Wonwoo sudah tiba di restoran yang telah di reservasi oleh kedua orang tua mereka. Tempatnya tergolong mewah, mengingat keluarga Kim adalah keluarga yang sangat berada. Di atas meja, berbagai macam makanan dan minuman telah dihidangkan untuk mereka berenam. Suasana cukup ramai karena kedua orang tua sangat aktif dalam berinteraksi satu sama lain, walaupun terkadang mereka melemparkan pertanyaan kepada anak dan menantu mereka, selebihnya Wonwoo memilih untuk makan dalam diam.

Pertama, Wonwoo memang lapar, dan kedua, karena ia tidak pandai berakting sebagai seorang istri bagi Kim Mingyu, ia lebih baik diam saja. Lagipula makanan dan minuman yang terhampar di meja makan itu lebih menarik daripada harus berakting menjadi istrinya Mingyu.

"Hyung, itu-" Mingyu hendak menghentikan tangan Wonwoo yang sedang meneguk segelas minuman, tapi pundaknya lebih dulu ditepuk oleh _appa_ nya.

"Mingyu! Bagaimana kalau bulan madu di Paris? Jepang? Ah, tapi Wonwoo pasti sibuk ya jadi tidak bisa lama-lama. Hmm, Busan?" tanya _appa_ Mingyu dengan antusias, diikuti dengan yang lainnya yang sama antusiasnya pula. Siapa yang menikah, siapa yang bahagia.

"Iya, _appa,_ tapi Won-"

"Oh, iya benar juga. Nanti kalian saja yang tentukan, _appa_ yang bayar! Pokoknya kalian bilang saja ke _appa_ , siap?"

Mingyu hanya bisa menghela napas. _Appa saja sekalian yang bulan madu dengan Wonwoo-hyung!_

* * *

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, akhirnya acara makan malam keluarga Kim dan Jeon selesai dan Wonwoo dari awal hingga akhir acara hanya diam, bersuara hanya saat ditanya, itu juga jawabannya hanya satu-dua kata. Keluarga Kim dan keluarga Jeon sudah pulang menggunakan mobil masing-masing, Wonwoo dan Mingyu juga sudah berada di mobil Mingyu. Wonwoo masih tidak bersuara di sebelah Mingyu yang sedang menyetir. Butuh kurang lebih satu jam untuk tiba di apartemen mereka, tapi, belum ada sepuluh menit Mingyu menyetir, mobilnya menepi di sebuah taman.

Ia keluar dari mobil dan berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Wonwoo yang bahkan tidak bertanya kemanakah perginya sang suami itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Mingyu kembali ke mobil dengan sebotol air mineral. Ia memberikan botol itu kepada Wonwoo yang masih terdiam, menundukkan kepalanya.

"Maaf, padahal aku tahu kau tidak tahan alkohol, harusnya aku menghentikanmu tadi," sahut Mingyu saat melihat Wonwoo terbatuk saat meneguk air mineralnya.

"Mau muntah, hyung? Kita keluar dari mobil dulu, ya?" dengan sangat perlahan Mingyu menarik tangan Wonwoo, tapi ia menolak.

"Pu..lang saja. Aku... pusing." jawab Wonwoo di sela napasnya yang tersengal karena tersedak tadi.

Mingyu tahu kalau Wonwoo tidak suka meminum alkohol, tidak suka karena tidak sanggup. Dan tadi ia seharusnya menghentikan Wonwoo yang hendak meminum minuman itu. Melihat kondisi mabuknya Wonwoo yang seperti ini bahkan lebih mengkhawatirkan daripada kondisi orang mabuk pada umumnya. Dari tadi ia hanya diam saja, Mingyu hampir mengira Wonwoo mati, tahu?

"Hyung, tidak bisa. Perjalanan masih jauh, bisa-bisa kau makin sakit kalau memaksa untuk pulang." Mingyu memerhatikan wajah Wonwoo yang memerah, matanya tertutup tapi bibirnya masih bergumam.

"Ya sudah... terserah! Hotel... dekat sini." jawab Wonwoo dengan sedikit terbata khas orang mabuk. Mingyu menghela napas lalu mengiyakan. Toh Mingyu bisa pesan dua kamar dan paginya Wonwoo tidak akan marah karena menganggap Mingyu mengapa-apakannya. Setidaknya mobil Mingyu bebas dari muntahan Wonwoo.

* * *

"Ayo, bangun." sudah lima kali Mingyu membangunkan Wonwoo, tapi yang dibangunkan hanya memberi gumaman. Kalau tahu Wonwoo akan tidur sepulas ini, seharusnya Mingyu pulang ke apartemen saja bukannya malah ke hotel. Tapi, karena terlanjur sampai di hotel dan Mingyu juga sudah terlanjur lelah, jadi, ya sudah.

"Mm.. Gendong." gumam Wonwoo dengan senyuman kecilnya setelah ia bangun pada panggilan keenam dari Mingyu. Mingyu, yang berhasil mendengar gumamannya pun terkejut. Ia tahu Wonwoo sedang setengah mabuk setengah mengantuk, tapi tetap saja ia terkejut. Setidaknya tadi Wonwoo menatap matanya, kan?

Tanpa pikir panjang, Mingyu menggendong tubuh Wonwoo ke dalam hotel. Wonwoo memang mempunyai tubuh yang tidak jauh besarnya dari tubuh Mingyu, tapi sungguh, ia sangat mudah untuk digendong ala _bridal_ _style_ seperti ini. Setelah melakukan reservasi untuk dua kamar, Mingyu kembali menggendong Wonwoo ke kamar yang bersebelahan dengan kamarnya. Wonwoo kembali terlelap saat digendong Mingyu, hingga saat ia dibaringkan diatas tempat tidur pun Wonwoo masih terlelap. Tapi, kedua lengannya masih terlingkar erat di leher Mingyu, membuatnya susah untuk melepas diri.

" _Aigoo_. Kau bangun, ya? Lepas, aku ingin tidur." ujar Mingyu sambil terus berusaha melepaskan tautan lengan Wonwoo di sekitar lehernya. Wonwoo yang mendengar ucapan Mingyu lalu terkekeh, walaupun matanya masih tertutup. Mungkin dia mengigau, pikir Mingyu.

"Jangan pergi. Temani aku..."

 _Deg._

Mingyu terpaku mendengar kalimat yang secara tiba-tiba dikeluarkan oleh Wonwoo. Ia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa itu adalah _pengaruh alkohol_ dan tidak mungkin Wonwoo serius mengatakan itu. Namun, lengan Wonwoo yang masih saja melingkar di leher Mingyu membuatnya bimbang. Terasa hangat dan Mingyu tidak ingin melepaskan lengan itu.

Apakah boleh Mingyu menuruti perkataan Wonwoo yang dipengaruhi oleh alkohol hanya untuk malam ini saja?

"Hyu-"

"..Jun."

 _Ahh. Tentu saja. Tentu saja, Wen Junhui. Astaga Kim Mingyu, kau bodoh sekali. Memalukan._

Mingyu melepaskan lengan Wonwoo dengan paksa dan memijat pelipisnya sendiri. Apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan? Berharap kalau Wonwoo benar-benar menginginkan seorang Kim Mingyu dalam hidupnya? Sungguh pemikiran yang sangat bodoh.

* * *

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak insiden Wonwoo terbangun sendiri di kamar hotel dengan kepala yang seperti mau pecah, tapi Wonwoo tidak pernah bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya setelah acara makan malam, dan Mingyu juga tidak pernah mengungkit masalah itu. Mereka hidup seperti biasa, hanya saja, Wonwoo merasa jaraknya dengan Mingyu makin menjauh. Jarak mereka memang jauh, tentu, karena Wonwoo sendiri yang membangun dinding tebal diantara mereka, tapi, sekarang ia merasa Mingyulah yang mempertebal dinding tebal itu. Entah kenapa, Wonwoo hanya merasa seperti itu. Tapi, bukan itu yang membuat Wonwoo bingung, melainkan Jun. Semenjak dua hari yang lalu, ia tidak bisa dihubungi. Memang Jun biasanya menghilang selama dua-tiga hari kalau ada proyek besar-besaran sampai tidak bisa menghubungi Wonwoo, dan Wonwoo mengerti. Tapi sekarang Wonwoo ingin bersama Jun.

"Mingyu, mau kemana?" tanya Wonwoo yang sedang berbaring di sofa saat ia melihat Mingyu berlalu ke arah pintu apartemen. Tanpa menoleh, Mingyu menjawab.

"Supermarket." Tentu Wonwoo menyadari perubahan sifat sang suami _sementara_ nya itu, dan ia tidak suka diacuhkan.

"Aku ikut." Wonwoo langsung buru-buru mengambil jaket dan berlalu duluan ke mobil Mingyu, mengacuhkan Mingyu yang masih terkejut dengan sikapnya. Pertama, dia bertanya Mingyu mau kemana. Kedua, dia mau ikut. Mingyu khawatir alkohol yang dikonsumsi Wonwoo minggu lalu berdampak sangat besar pada otaknya.

Setelah tiba di supermarket dekat apartment mereka, Mingyu mengambil satu _trolley_ karena pasalnya, hari ini ia ingin membeli bahan makanan untuk sebulan penuh. Tidak terlalu banyak, memang, mengingat Wonwoo yang selalu makan di tempat Jun padahal Mingyu sudah memasak di rumah.

Perihal itu, Mingyu memang sudah terbiasa dengan sikap Wonwoo yang selalu mengutamakan Jun. Ya, mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah terikat janji bahwa Wonwoo akan tetap berhubungan dengan Jun. Dan Mingyu sudah biasa.

Tak lama ia termakan oleh lamunannya sendiri, ia telah mendapati sosok Wonwoo telah menghampirinya dengan tangan penuh makanan ringan, mie instan, dan beberapa _soft drink,_ padahal belum ada 10 menit semenjak mereka masuk ke supermarket ini. Wonwoo langsung saja memasukkan belanjaannya itu ke _trolley_ yang didorong oleh Mingyu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Hyung, jangan banyak-banyak minum _soft drink_ dan mie instan. Nanti penyakitmu kambuh." ucap Mingyu seraya mengambil _soft drink_ dan mie instan yang ada di trolley dan meletakannya kembali ke tempatnya. Melihat itu, Wonwoo langsung mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

Ia teringat suatu hal. Minggu lalu, saat Wonwoo mabuk, ia mendengar Mingyu mengatakan bahwa ia tahu Wonwoo tidak tahan alkohol, sekarang ia mengatakan tahu tentang penyakit maag kronisnya. Tidak mengherankan memang jikalau Mingyu mengetahui itu, mengingat mereka berdua memang saat masih kecil adalah sahabat yang sangat dekat. Seperti paket _buy one get one._ Dapat Mingyu, dapat Wonwoo, dan begitu sebaliknya. Tapi interaksi mereka yang terjalin terakhir kali sebelum adanya insiden ini adalah saat mereka masih SMA. Sekitar 7 tahun yang lalu. Apa memori Mingyu begitu kosongnya sampai ingatannya tentang kondisi Wonwoo masih tersimpan di otak kecilnya itu?

"Ambil _soft drink_ nya, tapi jangan mie instan. Kau tahu aku tidak bisa masak yang lain selain mie instan." ujar Wonwoo tetap bersikeras mendapatkan setidaknya salah satu.

"Kau kan bisa memintaku memasakkan untukmu. Lagipula, saat jam makan juga kau selalu makan di rumah Jun."

"Tidak selalu. Tadi malam aku tidak."

"Ya, karena kau makan dengan teman kampusmu. Coba hitung berapa kali kau makan di rumah?"

"3 hari yang lalu aku makan di rumah!"

"3 hari yang lalu kau bahkan tidak pulang ke rumah!"

"Wah, wah, pengantin baru rasanya asyik sekali berdebat didepan rak mie instan." Wonwoo dan Mingyu yang sedari tadi bertukar argumen langsung menatap ke arah sumber suara yang terdengar menyinggung mereka. Wonwoo tampak terkejut melihat sosok yang sangat dikenalinya itu tengah melipatkan lengannya didepan dada.

"Junhui!" seru Wonwoo sembari berjalan kecil ke arah sang kekasih. Setelah 2 hari tidak ada kabar, sekarang dia malah muncul disaat Wonwoo bersama seseorang yang tidak ingin ia perlihatkan kepadanya. Ini terasa seperti Wonwoo sedang selingkuh. Padahal tidak. Atau iya.

"Ahh, Kim Mingyu. Sudah lama sekali, ya? Berapa tahun kira-kira? 8 tahun?" tanya Junhui sembari menepuk-nepuk bahu Mingyu. Nadanya terdengar santai, tapi Mingyu tahu ada sesuatu di balik itu.

"Tepatnya 7 tahun 5 bulan. Kupikir kau berubah semenjak _hari itu_. Tapi ternyata kau sama sekali tidak berubah."

 _Hari itu._ Hari dimana Wonwoo berhenti mengindahkan presensi Mingyu dan setelahnya menjalin hubungan dengan Jun. Sungguh Mingyu tidak tahu dimana letak kesalahannya, tetapi hari itu Jun datang kepadanya dan meninju rahangnya dengan sangat keras sehingga ia rasa rahangnya akan hancur begitu saja. Ya, _hari itu_ hari dimana dunia Mingyu serasa berputar berbalik arah.

"Bukannya yang harus berubah itu _kau_? Apa telingaku salah dengar? Kau tahu kan kalau bukan karena Wonwoo, aku sudah membeberkan pernikahan kontrak ini kepada kedua orang tuamu." Wonwoo menatap Jun dengan tatapan agak terkejut karena perkataannya yang terasa mengancam tersebut. Bukannya apa-apa, kalau memang orang tua mereka mengetahui, yang ada kondisi _eomma_ Mingyu makin parah.

"Dulu kau meninggalkan Wonwoo, sekarang saat dia sudah bahagia denganku, kau mau mengambilnya lagi? Sekarang katakan siapa yang _harus_ berubah, Kim?" Mingyu terdiam mendengar perkataan Jun. _Meninggalkan_ Wonwoo? Sejak kapan ia meninggalkannya? Yang ada juga Wonwoo yang meninggalkannya dengan tidak mengabarinya secara tiba-tiba.

"Junhui, jangan berulah. Kita sudah sepakat." Wonwoo yang mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan yang disinggung Jun pun langsung menghentikan perkataan yang akan terlontar lagi dari bibir sang kekasih, ia tidak ingin mengungkit masa lalu. _Masa lalunya dengan Mingyu._

Mingyu menatap dua sosok yang sedari tadi berada dihadapannya kini berjalan menjauh seraya bertukar obrolan seperti ia tidak boleh mengetahui, tapi Mingyu tidak peduli. Sungguh perkataan Junhui telah mendominasi pikirannya dan mendorong otaknya untuk bekerja lebih keras dari biasanya.

 _Meninggalkan Wonwoo? Kapan? Kenapa? Bagaimana? Sejak kapan aku meninggalkannya? Meninggalkan dalam konteks apa pula? Aku bahkan tidak pernah ada di dalam kehidupannya, lantas apa yang kutinggalkan?_

Setelah beberapa saat, Mingyu tidak melihat kedua ataupun salah satu dari mereka kembali. Yang ia dapati hanyalah satu pesan yang berasal dari nomor Wonwoo.

From : Wonwoo Hyung

 _Aku akan ke rumah Jun. Kau pulang saja._

Mingyu rasa hari ini pun tidak ada makan malam.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Mingyu terbangun oleh kicauan burung yang seolah mengejek keadaannya yang kini cukup berantakan. Hasil dari berpikir semalaman yang menyita waktu tidurnya adalah dua lingkaran hitam di bawah matanya yang sangat ketara. Kalau begini, Mingyu jadi menyesal pernah memikirkannya.

Memikirkan Jeon Wonwoo.

* * *

 **MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

 **CHAPTER 4**

* * *

"Sudah kubilang, jangan ungkit masa lalu itu." geram Wonwoo kepada kekasih Chinanya itu. Sedikit lagi dan masalah masa lalunya akan terkuak seluruhnya, dan Wonwoo benci itu.

"Aku tidak akan seperti itu kalau saja dia tidak begitu." balas Jun seadanya.

"Apa kau anak kecil? Ayolah, Jun. Kita sudah sepakat." mendengar suara kekasihnya yang mengecil, Jun langsung membawa Wonwoo ke dalam dekapannya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya kesal melihat wajahnya. Kalau saja waktu itu aku menghajarnya lebih keras lagi—"

"Kau bisa membunuhnya, pabo." Wonwoo memutar bola matanya, dan disusul oleh tawa dari sang kekasih.

"Ah, aku rela demi kekasihku tersayang." Jun menempelkan keningnya pada kening kekasihnya, membuat Wonwoo menubrukkan kepalanya dengan kepala sang kekasih; terlalu _cheesy,_ Wonwoo tidak tahan. Tepat sebelum Jun dapat membalas, suara deringan telepon menghadangnya.

"Hm? Oh, punyaku," Jun mengambil handphonenya dan membaca pesan yang baru saja masuk.

" _Aish,_ Wonwoo, aku harus ke kantor sekarang. Kau bisa pulang sendiri, kan?"

"Yang benar saja, Wen Junhui. Ini sudah malam." geram Wonwoo tidak percaya.

"Aku ada proyek selama sebulan ke depan di Jeju, jadi telpon aku saja kalau rindu." ia beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mengecup bibir Wonwoo singkat.

Dan secara berat hati, Wonwoo harus kembali ke _rumah_ nya.

* * *

Mingyu melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, masih ada waktu sebelum ia berangkat kerja, dan sepertinya ia masih sempat membuat sarapan.

Mingyu berjalan ke arah dapur, namun langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat seseorang sedang memasak di dapurnya.

"Hyung?" tanyanya memastikan, lebih tepatnya tidak percaya. Yang dipanggil pun menengok ke sumber suara, melihat Mingyu dengan wajahnya yang jelas-jelas kurang tidur.

"Wah, apa-apaan wajahmu itu, Kim? Habis _clubbing_ tadi malam?" sarkas Wonwoo sebelum ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya memasak ramyeon favoritnya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?"

"Memasak?"

"Maksudku, bukannya kau menginap di rumah Jun-hyung?"

"Suka-sukaku." jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri juga kesal karena ditinggal Jun seperti itu. Tidak diantar pulang pula. Ditinggal selama sebulan pula. Padahal biasanya hanya beberapa hari. Proyek sebesar apa sih sampai memakan waktu satu bulan?

Mendengar suara dingin Wonwoo, Mingyu jadi bungkam. Tidak berani untuk membuka pembicaraan lagi, akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk beranjak pergi dari dapur. Ya, keadaan masih agak canggung diantara mereka.

"Yah, Kim. Kau mau ramyeon? Maksudku, sekalian saja.. karena aku sedang membuat ramyeon. Jadi, kau tahu.." gumam Wonwoo di akhir kalimatnya, Mingyu pun berbalik menghadap Wonwoo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Namun tersenyum kemudian.

"Kalau tidak merepotkan."

Setelah mandi, Mingyu kembali ke ruang makan saat melihat semangkuk ramyeon telah dihidangkan oleh istrinya itu, Mingyu senang setidaknya Wonwoo masih mau berbicara— bahkan menawarinya sesuatu. Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi ini bisa menjadi pertanda baik baginya.

"Kurasa kau benar saat kau bilang hanya bisa memasak ramyeon." kata Mingyu saat ia mencium aroma yang keluar dari ramyeon tersebut, Wonwoo yang tengah makan di meja makan pun mendongak ke arahnya.

"Asal kau tahu, aku bisa masak nasi." balas Wonwoo dengan bangga, entah apa yang harus dibanggakan. Mingyu terkekeh mendengarnya.

'2 minggu bersama, dan baru pertama kali kita makan bersama seperti ini.' batin Mingyu. Tapi ia tidak sedang mempermasalahkan itu, sebaliknya, ia merasa bahagia.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa masak yang lain, jadi malam ini kau harus memasak." lagi-lagi Wonwoo bergumam, tapi cukup untuk didengar oleh Mingyu.

"Hm? Kau makan malam disini?"

"Memangnya salah kalau aku makan malam di rumahku sendiri?" tanya Wonwoo sambil menyerngitkan alisnya.

Mingyu menggelengkan kepalanya, bukannya salah, tapi ini sungguh situasi yang tidak pernah terpikirkan oleh Mingyu. Hari ini hyung-nya itu benar-benar sudah membuat Mingyu kebingungan. "Ah, _aniya. Um,"_

"Mau makan apa, hyung?"

* * *

Setelah sarapan, Wonwoo langsung merebahkan dirinya diatas sofa ruang tengah. Ia membuka handphonenya dan menekan tombol hijau pada nomor telepon Jun.

Nomor yang Anda tuju sedang berada di luar jangkauan. Cobalah beberapa saat—

Tut.

"Apanya yang 'telepon saja', sialan." gerutu Wonwoo sembari melempar handphonenya ke sembarang tempat dengan kesal.

"Hyung, aku berangkat, ya. Kunci pintu kalau kau mau pergi." ucap Mingyu saat ia keluar dari kamarnya dengan setelan jas formalnya. Wonwoo hanya menggumam sebagai jawaban atas perkataan Mingyu barusan, dan Mingyu tidak mempermasalahkannya. Setidaknya sekarang Wonwoo sudah tidak mengabaikannya seperti yang biasa ia lakukan.

"Eh, Kim. Tunggu." Wonwoo bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju suaminya. Mingyu yang dihampiri pun menatapnya heran. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat tangan Wonwoo mulai menggapai dasi hitamnya yang tampak agak berantakan.

"Sudah rapi. Sana pergi." setelah merapikan dasi Mingyu, Wonwoo pun kembali merebahkan dirinya di sofa. Yang ia tidak sadari adalah wajah Mingyu yang berubah kemerahan lengkap dengan degupan jantungnya yang sudah tidak karuan.

'Ini gawat. Aku tidak boleh kalah oleh perasaan ini.'

* * *

" _Sajangnim_ , kau terlihat bahagia." suara lembut dari wanita yang berada di hadapannya itu membuat Mingyu tersadar dari lamunannya. Mingyu berdeham sembari memperbaiki dasinya, membuat si wanita terkekeh melihat tingkah lakunya.

"Aku sempat terkejut saat tahu kau menikah dengan Wonwoo _oppa_ , tapi kurasa sekarang kau bahagia."

Chou Tzuyu, asisten dari anak tunggal keluarga Kim ini pun tersenyum, kala mengingat saat pertama ia melihat surat undangan pernikahan mereka yang digelar secara tertutup. Sayangnya, ia tidak bisa menghadiri pernikahan tersebut karena beberapa kendala, membuatnya menyesal karena tidak bisa mengucapkan sepatah dua kata kepada Wonwoo.

" _Oppa_ Kapan-kapan, boleh aku ikut makan malam dengan kalian? Setelah lulus SMA, aku tidak pernah berbincang-bincang lagi dengan Wonwoo _oppa._ "

Mingyu tersenyum, sepertinya bernostalgia bersama salah satu teman SMAmu adalah hal yang bagus. Tentu saja ia pun ingin makan malam bersama, tapi, ia ragu Wonwoo _ingin_ atau tidak. Siapa tahu besok ia sudah kembali ke sikapnya yang semula?

"Nanti aku coba ajak, ya."

 _Kring, kri–ing._

Mingyu mengeluarkan handphonenya yang ia letakkan diatas meja, melihat penelepon, ia mengerjapkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ha–Halo, _hyung_?"

" _Lama sekali angkatnya_."

"Maaf, aku sedang kerja. Ada apa?"

" _Aku ada di lobby. Ayo makan siang_."

"Apa?"

Sambungan diputus. Mingyu tampak masih tidak bisa mencerna hal-hal yang terjadi semenjak pagi tadi. Hari ini Wonwoo benar-benar gila, ia mulai khawatir.

" _Mwo?_ Apa itu Wonwoo _oppa? K_ au akan menemuinya? Boleh aku ikut?" tanya Tzuyu dengan semangat. Wanita ini memang biasanya bersikap profesional saat bekerja, tapi karena ia mendengar percakapan dua sejoli itu membuatnya seperti kembali saat masih SMA dulu.

Mingyu hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai jawaban, lalu ia beranjak dari ruang kerjanya menuju lobby tempat Wonwoo menunggunya. Saat mereka tiba di lobby, Mingyu benar-benar tidak bisa memercayai matanya yang melihat seorang Jeon Wonwoo tengah duduk di sofa lobby sembari memainkan handphonenya.

"Hyu—"

 _"Oppa_!" sahut Tzuyu sebelum Mingyu dapat menyahutinya. Wonwoo menengok ke arah suara wanita yang memanggilnya dari kejauhan, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan figur Chou Tzuyu telah berlari ke arahnya, bersama dengan Mingyu yang mengikuti langkahnya dari belakang.

"Tzuyu?" tanya Wonwoo dengan mata terbelalak; jelas bahwa ia terkejut.

"Selamat atas pernikahan kalian! Maaf aku tidak bisa datang. Lagipula, aku sudah mengirimkan kado kepada Mingyu _oppa_. Kau menerimanya, kan?" tanya Tzuyu dengan cengiran khasnya sembari menyikut lengan Mingyu yang kini berada di sebelahnya.

"Kenapa kau ada disini?" Wonwoo kembali bersuara, pandangannya tak luput dari sosok wanita yang baru bersua lagi dengannya. Sedangkan kali ini, yang menjawab adalah Mingyu.

"Dia asistenku sejak aku kerja disini. Dunia ini sempit ya? Aku sempat lupa kalau kita bertiga satu SMA." jawabnya dengan ringan, diselingi dengan tawa.

" _Sajangnim,_ ada telepon dari tuan Kim." tiba-tiba, seorang pekerja dari kantor perusahaan Kim itu memberitahu Mingyu, sehingga Mingyu harus berpamitan dengan keduanya untuk sementara waktu.

Wonwoo yang melihat Mingyu berjalan menjauh, memilih untuk berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

" _Oppa,_ kau masih kesal dengan waktu itu, ya?" tiba-tiba Tzuyu bersuara, membuat pergerakan Wonwoo membeku seketika. Ia membalikkan badannya dan menatap wajah asisten suaminya itu, ia menyerngit, kesal dengan tatapan yang terpatri di wajah si wanita.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa hancurnya Mingyu _oppa_ saat kau meninggalkannya."

"Meninggalkan _nya_?" Wonwoo mendengus, seolah mencemooh kata yang terucap darinya.

"Sepertinya kita berada di halaman yang berbeda. Kau tentu tidak lupa kalau _kau_ yang merebut Mingyu dari _ku,_ kan? Kukira kau wanita baik-baik, Tzuyu. Ternyata kau—"

"Kau tidak pernah berubah, _oppa._ Bisakah kau tidak mengutamakan ego dan dengkimu dan melompat pada kesimpulan fiktifmu? Aku tidak merebut apapun darimu. Kau tahu waktu itu hanya kecelakaan."

"Kecelakaan ataupun tidak, kalian berdua menyadari itu."

"Kau membuat semuanya rumit, _oppa."_ Tzuyu menghela napas panjang, bagaimana pun juga, Wonwoo tetaplah Wonwoo. Ia sangat keras kepala jika sudah dibutakan oleh kebencian seperti itu, dan Tzuyu tidak memaksanya untuk dimaafkan.

Kalian sudah menikah, aku tidak akan mengganggu rumah tangga kalian. Tolong maafkan dan lupakan apa yang terjadi saat kita masih SMA. Kuharap _oppa_ bahagia."

* * *

 _9 tahun yang lalu, Mingyu memasuki SMA yang sama dengan sahabatnya sedari kecil, sahabatnya yang lebih tua satu tahun darinya, Jeon Wonwoo. Dari TK, Mingyu memang kerap mengikuti jejak dari si anak sulung keluarga Jeon itu._

 _"Mingyu! Kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku, sih? Dengan otakmu yang pas-pasan itu, kau tidak bisa ranking satu lho disini." ujar Wonwoo, sebenarnya tidak berniat mengejek, toh Mingyu juga mengakui kalau otaknya tergolong pas-pasan, masuk SMA itu pun karena dia mati-matian belajar._

 _"Kalau masuk kesini saja aku bisa, kenapa ranking satu tidak bisa? Lagipula kan, kalau aku masuk sini, hyung jadi tidak kesepian." jawab si pemuda bertaring imut ini dengan cengirannya yang mengundang penggemar dari kalangan wanita._

 _Wonwoo tersenyum. Memang dia tidak pernah memikirkan bagaimana kehidupannya tanpa Kim Mingyu. Dia sudah seperti oksigen dalam kehidupannya._

 _Satu tahun telah terlewat dengan berbagai cerita, dan kini Wonwoo telah sampai pada masa-masa tersibuknya menjelang ujian untuk masuk perguruan tinggi. Waktunya banyak tersita dengan pelajaran tambahan, les, dan sebagainya. Mingyu paham jika Wonwoo tidak bisa lagi pulang bersamanya, main dengannya, atau sekedar bertukar tawa seperti dulu kala. Mingyu paham, tapi ia tetap tidak bisa menahan rindu akan sahabatnya itu._

 _Wonwoo bahkan tidak memiliki waktu untuk memikirkan perasaan Mingyu, ia terlalu sibuk menggapai ekspetasi kedua orang tuanya untuk mendapat perguruan tinggi yang ternama, membuatnya harus les sana-sini. Disanalah ia bertemu dengan Wen Junhui, teman satu lesnya yang berdomisili di China._

 _Wonwoo jadi lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu bersama Junhui setelah les selesai, dan Mingyu, ia menjadi lebih terbuka dengan orang lain sejak Wonwoo tidak bermain dengannya. Ia mulai berbaur dengan teman-teman sekelasnya bahkan bersahabat dengan mereka, dan salah satunya adalah Chou Tzuyu._

 _Lalu, keduanya sadar. Sebanyak apapun teman yang mereka miliki, mereka tetap merasakan rindu akan satu sama lain._

* * *

 _ **TBC**_

* * *

 _ **a/n!**_

maaf ya yang udah nungguin updatean MC dari lama, aku sibuk ini itu dan writer block banget, susah cari ide buat kelanjutan ini jadi kayanya slow progress gitu ;w; ini kayanya masih banyak sih...mungkin 2-3 chapter lagi karena aku masih mikirin endingnya. hayo mau meanie apa wonhui nih hehe /plak makasih ya yang udah review!! bikin aku jadi tambah semangat hehehe love y'all!

BTW MAAF KALO CHAPTER INI NGEBOSENIN KARENA EMANG BEGINI ADANYA ;w; oh iya kalo ada yg mau request ff meanie/ongniel PM aku ya~


	5. Chapter 5

"Lho, Tzuyu? Wonwoo mana?"

"Kurasa untuk sementara waktu, jangan ganggu oppa dulu."

 **MARRIAGE CONTRACT**

 **CHAPTER 5**

Wonwoo merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya, menghela napas kemudian. Ia merasa pusing karena dipaksa bernostalgia tentang masa lalunya yang paling tidak ingin ia ingat. Takdir memang senang sekali menginjak perasaannya, tak peduli sudah berapa kali dalam hidupnya ini.

"Junhui, angkatlah." gumamnya berkali-kali saat ia berusaha menelepon kekasihnya itu. Sudah empat kali ia menelepon dan tak satupun sampai padanya.

" _Halo_?"

Wonwoo terkesiap, akhirnya diangkat juga.

"Jun! Astaga, sudah berapa kali kutelepon dan kau baru angkat seka—"

" _Woah, maaf, Wonwoo-ya. Aku masih ada urusan_."

Wonwoo menyerngitkan alisnya. Sepenting itukah urusan itu daripada kekasihnya sendiri? Wonwoo tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuannya yang sangat menyebalkan ini.

"Aku hanya ingin mendengar suaramu dan kau malah— Tunggu, apa itu suara Minghao?" tanya Wonwoo menyelidik saat ia mendengar sapaan ' _Jun gege_ ' dengan suara khas yang sangat ia kenali itu.

" _Err, yaa, kami sedang makan siang bersama. Kau tidak lupa, kan, kalau kami satu kantor_?"

"Oh. Tidak heran kau selalu memprioritaskan pekerjaanmu, tuan Wen. Sekarang sudah jelas."

" _Astaga, Jeon Wonwoo. Kami hanya rekan kerja. Lagipula kau juga sering makan bersama suamimu itu kan? Lalu kenapa aku tidak boleh makan bersama Minghao_?"

"Situasi kita berbeda, Wen. Mingyu bukan mantanku. Situasimu lebih menimbulkan banyak kecurigaan daripada situasiku."

" _Hah? Apa kau lupa kalau kau **pernah** menyukai Mingyu? Dan sekarang kau menikah dengannya, persetan dengan situasimu itu. Apa kau pikir itu tidak cukup untuk membuatku cemburu_?"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku pernah menyukainya? Setidaknya kami tidak pernah bersama, sepertimu dengan Minghao. Seharusnya aku tahu, kalau waktu itu kau berpacaran denganku karena kasihan, kan? Aku tidak butuh—"

" _Bagaimana denganmu? Bukannya kau yang menjadikanku sebagai pelampiasan? Pelarian dari betapa mendepresikannya mencintai seorang Kim Mingyu_?"

Setelah pertanyaan terakhir yang dikeluarkan oleh Jun, Wonwoo terdiam. Hening menyelimuti pembicaraan mereka. Pertengkaran oleh dua sejoli itu kini terhenti digantikan oleh isakan kecil yang keluar dari bibir Wonwoo, membuat sang kekasih merasa bersalah telah membentaknya sedari tadi. Akhir-akhir ini ia merasa berada di bagian paling dasar roda keberuntungan dan ia sudah lelah membendungnya.

"Aku... tidak—"

" _Kau begitu. Dari awal aku tahu kau tidak bisa melupakannya, Wonwoo. Untuk sementara waktu, jangan hubungi aku dan dinginkan kepalamu. Aku pun akan berbuat demikian. Jika waktunya sudah tepat, hubungi aku_."

Sambungan terputus, Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dalam tumpukan bantal dan membiarkan mereka menjadi saksi tangisannya.

ccc

 _Kala itu, hari dimana Wonwoo diterima di perguruan tinggi yang telah ia incar sejak dulu kala. Dan satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saksi kebahagiaannya saat kedua orang tuanya sibuk bekerja itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Kim Mingyu._

 _Malam itu, mereka mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di kamar Wonwoo, berbekal beberapa snack, soda, dan lainnya. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan hari-hari dimana mereka akan menginap di rumah satu sama lain, setidaknya ini adalah malam pertama yang mereka lalui setelah sekian lama tidak bersua kala kesibukan Wonwoo yang menggila._

 _Setelah semalaman bermain video game, bertukar cerita selama mereka tak bersama, atau sekedar memakan pizza, Mingyu akhirnya kehabisan energi untuk tetap terjaga, maka ia memilih untuk tidur lebih dulu._

 _Wonwoo yang baru saja kembali dari kamar mandi melihat Mingyu yang telah terlelap di atas kasurnya. Ia memilih untuk duduk sejenak di tepi kasur dan menatap wajah sahabat kecilnya itu._

 _Wonwoo tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengekspresikan perasaan cintanya yang kompleks lewat tatapan yang ia berikan kepada Mingyu yang masih terlelap._

 _Sungguh ia mencintai pria ini. Pria yang selalu ada di hidupnya selama yang dia ingat. Pria yang selalu menjadi alasan dibalik senyum dan tawanya. Pria yang selalu ada di kala pahit dan manisnya kehidupan. Hanya ada rindu yang tertahan yang tidak bisa Wonwoo apa-apakan, mengingat hanya 'sahabat' lah status yang sedari dulu ia sandang. Ia tahu ia pengecut, tidak ingin merusak hubungan yang sudah mereka bangun sebagai sahabat, tetapi tidak bisa menahan untuk meminta lebih._

 _Wonwoo ingin perhatian Mingyu hanya tertuju padanya, segalanya hanya padanya._

 _"Aku mencintaimu, Kim Mingyu." bisikan lirih itu ia suarakan dalam heningnya malam, hanya berani mengungkapkan saat ia tahu bahwa Mingyu tidak hadir untuk mendengarkan. Tak apa, selama perasaannya yang terpendam itu bisa ia suarakan._

 _Namun, ternyata, Mingyu membuka matanya secara perlahan seakan merasa ada yang memanggil. Ia pun melihat Wonwoo tepat didepan matanya dengan wajah seperti sedang menahan luka. Membuatnya terdorong untuk mengelus pipi porselennya, dan membawa wajah itu mendekat kepadanya; hingga kedua bibir mereka pun bersua._

 _Tentu Wonwoo merasa sangat terkejut. Apakah Mingyu mendengar pernyataannya? Apakah ciuman itu berarti jawaban akan perasaannya? Jika iya, pukullah dia, sungguh, Wonwoo tidak akan marah. Ia akan terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya yang berbunga-bunga._

 _Malam itu mereka habiskan dengan merengkuh tubuh satu sama lain, mencari kehangatan yang keduanya telah rindukan selama ini. Dan Wonwoo tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk bertanya dalam diri,_

 _Apakah mungkin jika kau juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama denganku, walau hanya sedikit?_

 _Tetapi, ia tidak butuh jawaban. Hanya dengan bisa selalu merasakan kehangatan ini, Wonwoo puas._

 _Setidaknya itulah yang ia pikir._

 _Sebelum tepat satu minggu setelahnya, saat ia mengunjungi kediaman Kim, ia harus menelan fakta bahwa Mingyu sedang tertidur dengan seorang perempuan dipelukannya._

 _Chou Tzuyu._

ccc

Wonwoo terbangun dari tidurnya yang terasa singkat. Ia seperti telah memimpikan masa lalu yang sangat suram; matanya bengkak dan kepalanya terasa seperti akan pecah.

Nafasnya pun terasa tidak beraturan dan ia merasa perutnya seperti ditusuk-tusuk. Ia menggapai handphonenya; membuatnya teringat dengan pertengkarannya dengan Junhui tadi siang. Dan tidak ada pesan sama sekali yang datang dari Jun setelah itu. Persetan. Sekarang dia sedang pusing setengah mati dan ia tidak ingin mengingat apapun itu tentang Wen Junhui.

Sekarang sudah jam 8 malam, dengan penuh penyesalan ia telah melewati jam makan siangnya, pantas saja maagnya kambuh. Dan ia terlalu lemas untuk sekedar bangkit dari tempat tidurnya untuk mengambil makanan.

Krii—iing.

Layar handphonenya kembali menyala, menampilkan panggilan masuk dari Mingyu.

" _Hyung! Maaf, kurasa tadi kau terlalu lama menungguku, ya? Tapi tadi kau makan siang, kan? Aku berusaha menghubungimu daritadi tapi kurasa kau sibuk._ " suara Mingyu yang nampaknya tak berhenti itu terdengar sangat menyebalkan, memang. Tapi entah kenapa sekarang ia justru lega mendengar suaranya.

" _Halo? Hyung?_ " Mingyu memanggil, sebab tak ada satupun jawaban dari Wonwoo yang terdengar olehnya.

"Hmm."

" _Kau baik-baik saja_?"

"Hanya sedikit pusing."

" _Sedikit apanya? Kau terdengar buruk. Aku akan pulang, tunggu aku dirumah_."

Lalu sambungan pun terputus olehnya. Wonwoo tersenyum, sudah lama sekali ia tidak mendengar suara Mingyu yang begitu khawatir.

Wonwoo menatap langit-langit kamar, termakan lamunannya.

 _Aku tidak pernah ingin berhenti mencintainya, tapi dibawa terbang lalu jatuh sendirian itu rasanya menyedihkan._

ccc

Tidak lama setelah ia menelepon Wonwoo, akhirnya Mingyu pun tiba di rumah. Ia langsung mengecek keadaan istrinya di kamar, dan ternyata ia telah kembali terlelap.

Mingyu duduk di tepi kasurnya, menatap wajah Wonwoo yang memerah karena suhu tubuhnya yang cukup tinggi. Dengan sigap, Mingyu langsung menyediakan kompres untuk menurunkan suhu tubuhnya sebelum makin parah.

Setelah meletakkan kompresan di keningnya, Mingyu mengusap mata Wonwoo yang terlihat membengkak.

 _Apa yang membuatnya menangis hingga seperti ini? Hyung ini.. benar-benar. Tidak pernah mau memperlihatkan sisi lemahnya ke siapapun._

"Hyung, kenapa kau membenciku?"

Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo yang pucat ke dalam genggamannya, namun bibirnya tidak berhenti menggumamkan perasaannya.

"Melihatmu lebih memilih Jun hyung yang baru kau kenal waktu itu. Apakah kebersamaan kita sebegitu tidak pentingnya hingga kau mudah melupakanku?"

Ia menautkan jari-jari mereka dengan erat seakan tidak mengizinkan tangan itu untuk lari darinya.

"Berat rasanya menahan rindu sendirian."

 _Ini seperti deja vu. Seperti saat itu.. Malam dimana aku menginap di rumahmu. Kita berpesta dengan pizza kesukaanmu. Masa muda kita terlalu enerjik, maaf aku tidur lebih dulu darimu. Lalu, seperti terlalu mendambakan kasih sayangmu, kau hadir dalam mimpiku malam itu._

 _Wajahmu resah, membuatku tidak kuasa menahan diri untuk membawamu dalam ciumanku. Hyung, kau tahu? Di mimpiku, kau menyatakan cintamu padaku. Sudah berapa kali aku memimpikanmu seperti itu? Walaupun saat itu terlihat sangat nyata, tetapi aku tahu, kau tak mungkin mempunyai perasaan yang sama denganku._

Mingyu membawa tangan Wonwoo mendekat pada bibirnya, lalu diciumnya punggung tangan itu dengan penuh kasih sayang.

"Maaf, aku jadi egois. Dapat melihatmu sedekat ini pun aku sudah cukup bahagia. Seharusnya aku tahu aku tidak bisa meminta lebih."

Setelahnya, Mingyu beranjak meninggalkan kamar Wonwoo. Berniat untuk memasakkan sedikit makan malam untuk hyungnya yang sedang tidak enak badan, mungkin bubur atau sup bisa meredakan panasnya.

Saat pintu kamar tertutup, Wonwoo membuka matanya. Ia kembali menutup kedua matanya dengan lengannya seraya menghela napas.

Wajahnya panas dan jantungnya berdetak kencang.

 _Aku tidak membencimu, Mingyu. Aku membenci diriku yang tidak bisa memaafkanmu dan Tzuyu._

ccc

Hari demi hari berlalu, tidak banyak yang berubah semenjak malam itu. Hanya saja, Mingyu merasa Wonwoo lebih terbuka dengannya sekarang. Dengan artian, ia tidak bersikap terlalu dingin seperti awal mereka tinggal bersama.

"Hyung." panggil Mingyu saat mereka sedang menyantap makan malam yang tentunya dimasak oleh Mingyu. Makan malam kini sudah menjadi ritual mereka setelah bekerja seharian.

"Hm?"

"Mulai besok hingga tiga hari berikutnya aku ada pekerjaan di Busan." lanjut Mingyu kemudian. Ia melirik ke arah Wonwoo, tampaknya ia telah berhenti mengunyah makanannya.

Keduanya terdiam. Mingyu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi lantaran pasangannya itu seperti tidak mengindahkannya. Ia pun kembali mengunyah makanannya, tanpa sekali menengok kembali ke arah Wonwoo.

"Aku ikut."

Dan itu membuatnya tersedak.

 **TBC**


	6. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Halo!**

Maaf ya, ini bukan updatean. Malah saya gatau kalo saya bakal balik lagi kesini. Saya cuman pengen tau, apakah masih ada meanie shipper berkeliaran disini? :") Maafkan saya yang menganggurkan cerita ini selama lebih dari setahun WKWKWK.

Intinya sih saya cuman pgn nanya kepada sisa readers saya yang mungkin bahkan— gaada? wkwkwk.

Menurut kalian apakah saya beresin ff ini dulu atau bikin baru?

Terima kasih~

 **Salam cinta** ,

Bebeb Nonu


End file.
